Nibiru
Nibiru is the primary world created by the Titan Marutuk, noted for its high saturation of arcane magic; virtually all life on the planet is influenced by arcane, and its sole indigenous mortal lifeforms, the Parian, are among the utmost mortal masters of its usage. Even the flora and fauna are visibly influenced by it, with plants not only glowing but providing magical benefits upon consumption while also providing much more potent alchemical reagents, and the animals themselves capable of primal and instinctive forms of magic. The reason for this high arcane phenomena is no accident; those upon this world will notice that even in the daylight hours, there is no actual sun (although it does have two moons). As part of an experiment, Marutuk fashioned his cosmic violet marble in a pocket of heavy arcane presence, which lacked any nearby star. Thus, whenever and wherever the presence of a sun would be necessary, his nearby domain fills that necessity. Indigenous Species Mortal: Truly sentient beings fabricated by Titans * Parian (See page for more info) ** Dybbuk: The initial stage of eldritch corruption, these parian have fallen under the sway of the maddening thoughts and dreams of the greater horrors and their spawn. ** Ghul: The final stage of eldritch corruption, Dybbuk who have not been saved are reduced to shambling wretches that teem with eldritch powers, attempting to corrupt anything they can grasp. Beast: Virtually all beasts upon Nibiru have evolved via influence of the intense arcane saturation of the planet and its surrounding space, gifting them with at least basic and primal magical powers. * Mammals ** Mandryakhors: A species of panther infused with arcane magic, which have since grown curious fin-like appendages that help them detect the magical presence of others; while panthers are generally too feral and vicious to truly keep as pets, these creatures are far more docile to parian folks and make for ideal pets. ** Antelopes: Unlike those of other worlds, these are much larger and stockier, and possess massive horns, capable of manipulating the earth by ways of magical magnetism in their hooves to traverse steep cliff sides even at a sprint, leap greater heights and distances, while using their horns to break boulders and other obstacles with magically assisted heatbutts. ** Boars: Possessing a hide of deep purple hue whose very tusks teem with arcane essence. ** Minks: Like Mandryakhors, minks of Nibiru have developed fin-like assets to assist in the detection of magic, and those who wield it. ** Shad'havar: A unique type of monoceros (horned equestrians) whose horns and hooves are wreathed in arcane essence, granting them magical feats of motion and assaults; their horns are noted to make exceptional wands or serve as a basis for other magical foci. * Reptiles ** Basilisk: While basilisks are typically capable of petrifying their victims, those of Nibiru are capable of turning theirs into statues made of potent arcane crystals. ** Turtles: In their youth, they resemble turtles of other worlds, their only distinctive quality being glowing lines across their shells; the older they become, the more apparent these magical sigils become, and by their elder years look almost overgrown with magical crystalline formations. ** Water Snakes: Translucent snakes whose very venom has magical properties to fell even less than physical foes. * Insects ** Moths: Almost identical to non-magical counterparts of other worlds, these deep blue moths are capable of releasing magical spores capable of a variety of effects depending on the intent of the insect. ** Water Striders: Humorously, this particular species of water striders are able to skirt across the air itself, or may even hang upsidedown beneath the water, clinging to the underside of the water's surface. * Fish ** Groupers: Virtually identical to non-magical groupers, this species seems capable of rendering itself akin to the water, becoming effectively invisible, while also providing its own arcane bioluminescence for deeper reaches of the ocean, able to prey on other marine creatures akin to anglers. ** Flying Fish: Not simply like traditional flying fish who are able to leap through the air for a short span of time, these creatures look an odd mix of stingray and eel, and are truly able to soar through the skies as long as they desire, though they naturally keep close to bodies of water to occasionally breathe. ** Eels: While not truly electric eels, they are no less capable of performing a similar feat through arcane means. * Birds ** Owls: While most consider typical owls to be wise, this oddly purple feathered species seem akin to seers themselves, and may relay the information to their handlers psionically. ** Lamassu: Not unlike in appearance to hippogriffs, these creatures appear to possess a bevy of magical talents almost too long to list. * Crabs: Akin to water skirters, they seem capable of walking along the surface of water, and even its underside, though apparently remain unable to walk across the air, while also capable of arcane bioluminescence to attract pray to their awaiting claws. Titan-Formed: While a few of these beings were deliberately made by Marutuk, some were not but remain the byproduct of his power; their distinction comes from being the land itself given life by the world's saturation of magic, giving rise to creatures made of plants, stone and fungi. Some among those not deliberately made were still deliberately elevated by him to service as Keepers and Watchers. * Living Flora ** Qareen: Curious plant-men who resemble the male parian, they have a natural gift for tending to the natural world, and often assist parian animal handlers. *** Yazata: Qareen elevated by Marutuk to serve as watchers over the untamed wilds of Nibiru. ** Kusarikku: Large creatures with a lower body akin to a bovid beast and the upper body of a brawny mortal, with a curious head featuring tusk-like growths; these enormous plant-folk typically assist Qareen with the largest of beasts. ** Marid: Small child-like plant-folk who are exceptionally playful, yet not truly mischievous; they generally feel compelled to act silly in order to amuse others. ** Hazmad: Smaller than marid, these creatures look little more than bits of turf and leaves with glowing eyes; they are widespread and numerous but never regarded as pests, with a fondness for marid and children. ** Tree Ancients: Like most worlds, these beings appear little more than living trees, although these possess noticeable arcane features. ** Carnivorous Flowers: While many worlds may possess natural meat-eating plantlife that generally feed on insects (or more), these are much larger and behave with a more animal-like demeanor; often terrifying to behold by foreigners, they are generally benign and seem to act as natural guardians of the wilds, attacking invasive and harmful creatures. *** Cobra Lily: Possessing a bud not unlike a maw, these plants will truly eat their prey like those with mouths; some grow to quite enormous sizes and require larger prey. *** Pitfall Pitcher: Less aggressive than cobra lilies, these possess more basin-like buds full of an intoxicating sap suitable to drink; some beings are able to freely drink the fluid, but their benign and peaceful demeanor belies their willingness to devour harmful beings unwittingly eager to drink for themselves. * Living Fungi ** Colossus: Those able to grow to tremendous heights are often selected by Maruduk to act as keepers of Nibiru, relying upon their magical spores to protect the parian. ** Brute: Similar in appearance to the colossi, they are notably smaller and more animal-like in intelligence, with an inherent tendency to follow the keepers. ** Offspring: Smaller and more child-like in appearance to the typical fungal brutes, they are keen on playing with marid, hazmad and mortal children. ** Strider: While similar in coloration to the main fungal creatures, these are in truth a separate species of fungus and appear more animal-like with long spindly legs. ** Glider: A relative species to the striders, these are more manta ray in appearance, though capable of floating upon the arcane spores they emanate downwards. * Living Stone ** Colossus: Like fungal colossi, the larger of living crystalline creatures are made into keepers of Nibiru by Marutuk himself, though emphasize in maintaining security of the world's potent leylines. ** Brute: Smaller crystalline beasts almost simian in behavior, they assist the larger keepers in maintaining the world's leylines. * White Stag (One) ** Keresh: Selected by Marutuk to act as a guardian of the forests and beasts of the world, he appears as simply a large radiant white stag with arcane markings throughout. * Azhdaha: Dragons of arcane powers, made by Marutuk to watch the skies of Nibiru and monitor any potential alien threats to the world. Automaton: Parian understand perhaps more than any race the diversity of arcane mechanics, able to create robotic-like constructs from magic and enchanted plating. * Sphinxes: A general design of parian utilized as city guards, they have the quadrupedal body of a cat and rising from the withers is a mortal-like torso with two arms and a head; they rely on magical senses to detect potential threats, thus any visiting ne'er-do-wells might think twice if they believe they can thwart guards by usual stealth methods that subvert physical senses. * Custodians: Akin in design to sphinxes, they are small round machines with two limbs, who can be found keeping the city grime-free and may also act as city guides. * Wardens: Few of these have ever been commissioned; massive in size, they emulate the general size and shape of Marutuk's selected keepers, intended to assist the colossi against possible massive threats. Category:Planets